The present invention relates to electric heaters. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heater assembly that includes at least one alert indicator for signaling the operator that the heater has been disabled due to an overheat condition, or that the heater has been disabled because of a tip-over condition.
In conventional radiant electric heaters, it is known to provide an overheat sensor for disabling the heater in the event of an overheat condition. It is also known in such heaters to provide a tip-over switch that disables the heater in the event of a tip-over condition. In this type of known heater, a conventional thermostat is normally included which permits the operator to select the ambient temperature at which the heater elements will turn on and off. Thus, the operator is generally able to select the ambient temperature within the space to be heated.
A monitoring problem with that type of conventional electric heater generally exists should the heater suddenly turn off during use. It is normally impossible for the operator to determine whether such a conventional heater has turned off because of an overheat condition within the heater, or due to the action of the normally operating thermostat. Thus, the operator is normally unable to determine whether a problem exists within the heater, or whether the heater has only shut off for a period of time because of the normal functioning of the thermostat.
One object of the present invention is to provide an alert system in a electric heater that will signal the operator that an abnormal condition exists with the heater. Advantageously, this alert system will signal the operator that the heater has been disabled either because of an overheat condition, or because of a tip-over condition, thereby improving the ability of the operator to monitor the operation of the heater.
According to the present invention, a heater assembly is provided that includes heater means for generating heat to warm a space to be heated. The heater assembly also includes sensor means for sensing temperature within the heater assembly. Overheat means is provided for automatically disabling the heater means upon exposure of the sensor means to a temperature in excess of a predetermined threshold temperature. Alert means is provided for indicating disablement of the heater means upon actuation of the overheat means. Tip-over means is provided for activating the alert means independent of actuation of the overheat means in response to predetermined tilting movement of the heater assembly relative to a normal upright position.
One feature of the foregoing structure is that alert means is provided for indicating disablement of the heater means upon actuation of the overheat means. One advantage of this feature is that the operator is alerted when an abnormal condition exists within the heater.
Another feature of the foregoing structure is that tip-over means is provided for activating the alert means independent of actuation of the overheat means in response to predetermined tilting movement of the heater assembly relative to a normal upright position. One advantage of this feature is that the single alert means included in the overheat means circuit is also activatable independently by the tip-over means to alert the operator of an abnormal tip-over condition.
In preferred embodiments of the present invention, the alert means includes a light and a buzzer that are both activated upon actuation of the overheat means or, or upon actuation of the tip-over means. Provision of such an alert system advantageously enables an operator to monitor the operation of the heater during use and determine, by sight or sound, whether the heater has been disabled by normal operation of the thermostat or by operation of either the overheat or tip-over means.
Another feature of the foregoing structure is that two types of indicators are provided for alerting the operator of an abnormal condition. One advantage of this feature is that the operator is provided both with an aural signal and a visual signal of an abnormal heater operation condition.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.